Nós Dois
by Nike-chan
Summary: EPÍLOGO ON Takuma tem uma revelação importante à seus filhos. Como isso afetará os sentimentos de Ryo em relação à Yuri? E como ele os controlará? Desejo ou razão: o que prevalece?
1. Família

**Disclaimer:**

**The King Of Fighters** é um game da SNK.

**Dedicatória:**

À**Son Iori** (viciado -vovó que o diga!- pelo KOF). _Que vai ficar horrorizado no final deste fanfic Isso se eu resolver deixá-lo ler..._

**Nós Dois**

Família - Parte 1

Yuri estava apreensiva. Já à dias Takuma andava estranho. Agora chamara ela e Ryo para uma "reunião de família". E ele não parecia estar brincando.

FLASH BACK _Uma semana antes _

_-Kouken!!!!!_

_O rapaz louro voa para a parede com o rosto todo estourado. Caído no chão, dá um longo suspiro fitando a garota de trança à sua frente._

_-Aprendeu bem, Yuri-chan._

_-Eu sei, mano.- diz,toda orgulhosa, estupefando o peito._

_E cresceu também._

_A jovem sorri fazendo careta._

_"Parece que vai dar mais trabalho daqui para frente..." Ryo sorri "Engraçado! Nunca havia pensado nisso..."_

FINAL DO FLASH BACK

-Yuri, -a voz do velho mestre estava séria acho melhor sentar-se.

A moça olha assustada para o irmão ao lado, que faz sinal de afirmação. Ela senta.

Takuma estava virado de costas para os jovens e de frente para a porta de entrada do dojo. Observava os pássaros no céu cinzento da tarde. Aquilo seria mais complicado do que imaginava. Não! Isto era previsível, mas era difícil. Tão difícil que adiara à tantos anos...

-Ryo, fique ao lado de sua irmã.

Como estava virado, não percebeu que o rapaz já sentara a seu lado, entrelaçando suas mãos nas dela.

-Fale logo, velho. Não nos deixe esperando. -a voz do rapaz soava impaciente.

O kyogenhyiou-sensei se volta para os jovens, pesaroso. Respira fundo, abre a boca. A voz não sai.

-Anda logo velho! A gente já tá desesperado!

Já ameaçando partir para cima do pai, Ryo é impedido pelas mãos da irmã em seu braço.

-Ryo-chan calma. -virava os olhos para o pai enquanto o moço a seu lado voltava a si. -O que está acontecendo, papai? Tem algo de muito errado aqui.

-Nos chamou para vê-lo suspirando?! o rapaz gritava.

-Vou direto ao voz firme, -Takuma vira-se para a filha -Yuri, você não é nossa filha. -via os jovens arregalarem os olhos -Não é uma Sakazaki!

_CONTINUA..._

**E aí galerinha!!!!!!!!** **Tudo jóia? Espero que sim.**

_**Eu demorei bastante para postar de novo por que minha internet está ruim (ah, se eu tivesse banda larga...). Tenho vários fics já começados mas optei por este porque é o único terminado (menos atraso nas postagens!).**_

_**Como podem perceber, ninguém posta fics de KOF no (q feio!). Então decidi ser uma das primeiras para ver se alguém se interessa em fazer o mesmo (KOF é um game muito popular do Playstation e, na fanfiction, possui muitas escritoras de yaoi no Brasil). Vou fazer o possível para que dêem uma olhadinha aqui e façam mais fics de games).**_

_**Os personagens que eu uso neste fic são do time do Art Of Fighters (eu sou encanada com a Yuri. Só jogo com ela e penso que sou ela .).**_

_**Bem, finalizando, este fanfic é muito especial para mim, meu trabalho favorito. Com orgulho, eu posso dizer que é muito bom. Kyo Kusanagi recomenda! (ele teve um treco depois de ler he,he)**_

**Amando ou odiando mandem seus alôs!**

**Bjnhus mil...**

**Nike-chan (ou Yuri Sakazaki )**

_Vocês nem imaginam o que eu vou aprontar nesta história..._MUAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! cof,kof...


	2. Irmãos

**Hallow!!!!!**

**Fiquei muito feliz com a review recebida. Alandra, Air Jay e Sunny: valeu! Esperem que esta história ainda promete muitas surpresas (_huahahaha...)._**

**Vi que a Kyn Yagami também postou um KOF em português. Tomara que encha de fanfics por aqui!**

**_Menos papo e mais ação!_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nós Dois**

Família - Parte 2

Ryo balançava a cabeça, trêmulo. A garota estava em estado de choque. Após alguns segundos, o herdeiro Sakazaki quebrava o silêncio, furioso.

-Está ficando caduco, velho! Quer nos matar com suas gracinhas? -ele olha o velho estático e começa a chacoalhar o pai apertando-lhe os braços.

-Não é mentira. Há anos venho criando coragem para este momento mas só agora consegui revelar tudo -sua cabeça pendeu -Venho fugindo disso, arrumando desculpas, mas só agora, que vejo vocês mais unidos do que nunca por causa do fim do torneio, é que tive coragem de dizer isso. Vocês são irmãos, independente de tudo e merecem saber a verdade.

-E quem são?...

Se manifestando pela primeira vez, Yuri permanecia sentada no chão, fitando os pés descalços. Seus olhos vagavam no vazio.

-Irmã...

A moça levantou-se.

-E quem são meus pais, Takuma!

Estava firme, decidida e com os olhos cheios d'água.

-Sua família toda morreu num incêndio em Kyoto. Seu irmão mais velho era meu aluno e ficou muito machucado. Você era só um bebê e ele arriscou a vida para te salvar. -respira fundo -Não tinha ninguém no mundo e veio me pedir ajuda. Eu neguei. -os olhos do homem denunciavam o remorso retido. -Dias após, encontrei-o morto em um hospital e você sendo encaminhada para um orfanato. Te adotei para diminuir a culpa pela morte do rapaz.

-E como ele se chamava?...

-Não me lembro. Me perdoe mas só o conhecia pelo apelido, Kid-chan.

O moço louro olha-o com reprovação.

-Velho imprestável... nem pra isso...

Cala-se ao olhar para a irmã, estática, com os punhos cerrados e o rosto escondido pela franja. Ouvia-se os gemidos de ódio.

Ela olhou o pai, tentando dizer alguma coisa mas sem sucesso. Logo seu rosto encharcado pois não podia conter as lágrimas.

Os braços do irmão adotivo estavam prontos para recebê-la. E aquela noite permaneceu ao seu lado, consolando-a e velando o sono da garota.

_CONTINUA..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_--

**O que acharam?**

**Como Yuri reagirá a esta revelação?**

**Muitas surpresas ainda estão reservadas para esta história...**

_**Muahahahaha!**_

_**Não se esqueçam dos comentários, oui?**_

**Nike-chan**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Próximo capítulo: _Irmãos


	3. Amigos

**Oi! Faz tempo que não atualizo este fic. Achei que ninguém estava lendo. Mas quando recebi os comentários da Gigi-sama e de Hidini-sama, fiquei tão empolgada!!! Comecei a dar uns gritos na sala(he,he)e prometi que ía continuar postando.**

**Promessa cumprida e espero que gostem.**

**Qualquer crítica, pergunta ou qualquer outro toque, espero reviews tá!**

**Beijinhus e boa leitura!!!!!**

_NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:_ _Os braços do irmão adotivo estavam prontos para recebê-la. E aquela noite permaneceu ao seu lado, consolando-a e velando o sono da garota._

**Nós Dois**

Amigos

Passaram-se algumas semanas e as coisas no dojo Sakazaki acalmaram. Takuma havia se reconciliado com a filha, mas ela ainda não aceitara totalmente o fato ocorrido.

Toda noite as coisas eram as mesmas. O sol já ía se pondo e o rosto de Yuri tomava um semblante melancólico. Pensava no irmão morto, na tragédia da família, o fato de ser adotada, de não ser uma legítima Sakazaki... E, em toda a sua dor, lá estava o ombro amigo de Ryo, pronto para ouví-la desabafar, com palavras doces para consolá-la. Com o colo quente para ampará-la nos momentos de desespero. Nunca imaginou ser tão sensível, tão frágil...

E ele surpreendeu-se com esta fragilidade que não conhecia. Desde pequena, Yuri sempre procurava demonstrar-se forte, capaz de fazer tudo o que ele fazia, lutar como ele lutava, vencer como ele vencia. Mas agora ela estava fraca, desanimada e parecia que aquela Yuri alegre nunca voltaria.

Tantas foram as noites acordado! Noites em que a ouvía chorar ou que permaneciam, ambos, quietos a luz do luar. Noites em que ela falava e ele ouvia, ela chorava e era consolada. Noites diferentes mas que os unia cada vez mais, tornando-os mais e mais íntimos.

_**oooo**_

Certo dia, saindo às compras com Yuri, o rapaz se depara com um grupo de rapazes, assobiando e olhando maliciosamente para a irmã. No começo, tentou não ligar mas viu algo que o desagradou.

Foi só deixar ela sozinha que a encontrou, toda simpática, conversando com um dos moços.

Seu sangue ferveu.

Sentiu vontade de explodir o infeliz e afastar qualquer engraçadinho de perto da sua Yuri. _"Minha?"_. Surpreendeu-se.

Desde aí o rapaz começou a prestar mais atenção a seus próprios sentimentos. Ele amava muito a Yuri e queria ficar ao lado dela por toda a vida.

Mas não seria assim. Desde aquela vez, no supermercado, ele tinha controlado a situação. Mas, e depois??? E se ela se apaixonasse e começasse a namorar? E se acabasse casando?

Idéias como esta perturbavam a mente do lutador a tal ponto que ele obrigou-se a rever seus sentimentos por Yuri. E, analizando estes sentimentos, a última coisa que se lembrou (ou queria lembrar) é que ela era sua irmã.

"_Queria ela pra mim... mas não como irmã..."._

Repreendeu-se violentamente com este pensamento. Seria até imoral... Mas os dias passavam e seus sentimentos não.

_CONTINUA..._

_**uuuuu**_

**Noooooossa!**

**O que foi isso? Daqui pra frente, Ryo terá que ter muito cuidado com suas atitudes.**

**Cada passo em falso poderá dar-se num grande tombo.**

**Próximo capítulo será _quente_! (nada forte demais, não se preocupem :D)**

**Não deixem de comentar, tá!**

**Muito obrigada pela atenção! Amo vcs!!!!!!**

**Nike-chan**


	4. Confidentes

_NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: "Repreendeu-se violentamente com este pensamento. Seria até imoral... Mas os dias passavam e seus sentimentos não."_

**Nós Dois**

Confidentes

Depois de um dia "alegre" de treinamento, como não se via desde o último incidente, Takuma foi preparar o jantar e, entre piadas bobas e comentários inúteis ele, ingenuamente, lembra-se da falecida esposa e de como tratava Ryo quando pequeno.

Quando percebeu, Yuri já não estava mais à mesa. Ryo olhou, raivoso, para o sensei.

- Você nunca sabe o que e quando dizer as coisas!

O jovem saiu batendo a porta e deixando um Takuma assustado. Há dias vinha reparando algo que não queria reparar, percebendo algo que não podia perceber...

**OooooooooO**

Em seu quarto, Yuri estava ao lado do futton, estendida no chão e com os olhos lacrimejantes.

Havia alguém à porta.

- Mano?

- Posso entrar?

Ela ajoelha-se enxugando as lágrimas. Tenta sorrir.

- Claro, Ryo-chan! Entre.

Ele estava ali, gentil como sempre, com aquele sorriso, o único que conseguia consolá-la.

- Ele é um idiota, você sabe. - dizia calmamente, olhando a garota.

- Sim...

Ela se joga no chão novamente e fecha os olhos, suspirando. Logo sente a cabeça ser levantada e apoiada em algo macio.. Abre os olhos e vê o irmão, ajoelhado, com a cabeça dela no colo.

Os dois ficam se olhando por alguns segundos. Pareciam tão amigos, tão íntimos. Pareciam um só...

- Ryo?

- Hai?

- Como era a sua mãe? Você se lembra dela?

- A **nossa** mãe era muito gentil, e bonita. - ele sorri - Se parecia com você.

- Não zombe...

- Estou dizendo a verdade. Você se parece com ela exatamente por ser gentil e bonita - ele sorri mais uma vez - Ela é sua mãe tanto quanto minha. Sei que sempre a amou, mesmo sem conhecê-la.

A garota retribui o sorriso e depois fecha os olhos. Vira de lado ainda deitada no colo do irmão agarrando-se a calça dele e "afofando" suas coxas como se fossem um travesseiro.

Ele enrubesce.

- Ah, Ryo... - parecia uma criança embalando no sono - por que nunca foi tão bonzinho assim comigo?..

- Há uma primeira vez para tudo - dizia, baixando o tom da voz para não atrapalhar o repouso da garota.

Logo dormiu.

Aquela imagem tranqüila em nada se comparava com o calor, o turbilhão de emoções que brotava no coração de Ryo. Só o toque daquelas delicadas mãos em suas pernas faziam-no delirar de desejo. Ele pegava a ponta da longa trança da moça passando-a no rosto.

Conter aqueles sentimentos foi o maior desafio de sua vida - mais difícil que enfrentar Kyo Kusanagi no KOF.

E ela não sabia de nada.

Percebendo que o sono já era profundo, pode pegar a garota nos braços e colocá-la cuidadosamente no futton.

O pesadelo (ou seria sonho?) acabara. Pelo menos naquele instante...

_CONTINUA_

**OoooooooO**

**Uh, uh!!!!!**

**Tá esquentando, tá esquentando!**

**Comentem, tá!**

**Brigada Hidimi pelo outro review! Nesta semana mesmo eu posto o 5 capítulo, valeu!**

**Vou dar o meu máximo! momento super sayajin**

**Bjs. Nike-chan.**


	5. Confusos O laço que nos une

**Olá amigos!!!!**

**Que bom que você voltou:D**

**Me perdoem pela demora, mas é que estava difícil o computador em casa...**

**Mas agora que mamãe fez a bondade de colocá-lo no meu quarto as coisas começam a engrenar! sorrisos**

**Este capítulo é o clímax da história por isso o separei do anterior (era pra ser um só). Acho que valeu a pena.**

**Valeu Mari-chan pelo comentário! E a todos que leram o capítulo 4, um grande beijo.**

**OoooooooO**

_NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: __Percebendo que o sono já era profundo, pode pegar a garota nos braços e colocá-la cuidadosamente no futton._

_O pesadelo (ou seria sonho?) acabara. Pelo menos naquele instante..._

**Nós Dois**

Confusos (O laço que nos une)

Voltando para terminar seu jantar (que já estava gelado e juntando moscas), Ryo volta a sala, um tanto vermelho e transpirante, sentando-se à frente do pai.

Takuma o olhava diretamente, sério, tirando a atenção do rapaz da refeição.

Aquele olhar tiraria a atenção de qualquer um.

- Como ela está?

- Dormindo - disse, voltando a comer - não chorou tanto hoje. Está se recuperando bem.

- Saber que foi adotada a deixou muito perturbada. É normal.

- Yuri é nossa irmã e sempre será uma Sakazaki.

- Você disse bem: ela é uma Sakazaki, mas sua irmã. - Takuma olhou-o mais seriamente - **_Irmã_**, ouviu?

- Onde está querendo chegar? - o rapaz perguntava, fazendo-se desentendido e desviando o olhar.

- Sabe o que quero dizer.

Ryo se encheu. Aquela conversa não tinha volta - Takuma queria falar, então que dissesse tudo na cara, de uma vez só.

- Nunca foi homem de meias palavras, pai. - olhou-o nos olhos, largando a comida.

- Você não vê mais Yuri como irmã, desde que eu disse que era adotada. - Takuma falava severamente.

-Yuri **é** minha irmã! - o jovem lutador levanta a voz, confrontando o pai.

- Espero que nunca se esqueça disso!

- Eu não esquecerei. - fala firmemente.

- Mas parece que já esqueceu! - e não recuava - Pare de fingir, Ryo, não tive filho para se acovardar usando mentiras tolas. Não sou estúpido, garoto!

E Ryo não tinha mais forças para defender-se.

- Você deseja sua irmã. - falou alto, frio e ríspido.

- _**Não...**_

- Isto é incesto!!!

- Você não entende! Eu a amo... e não posso esquecer disso. Sinto muito. E parecia revigorando-se - Não posso mais viver longe dela.

O velho estava pálido. Imaginou que o rapaz revelaria algo, mas não, definitivamente não assim!

Desejava Yuri, sua irmã, livre e abertamente. E ainda queria ficar com ela. Não tinha idéia de como agiria, se o xingava ou se o surrava.

Ryo levantara-se e, virando-se para a porta, um choque: nem ele nem Takuma perceberam o quão alto discutiam e que Yuri estava ali, assistindo tudo há tempo suficiente para ouvir a palavra "incesto".

Chocada, olha para ambos e sai correndo dali. O moço tenta chamá-la, explicar-se, mas era inútil; ela correra muito rápido e o pai segurava seu braço.

- Não vou deixá-lo fazer nenhuma bobagem!- o homem era insistente.

- A única bobagem é deixar que ela sofra sendo que só eu posso fazê-la feliz.

Firme e objetivo, Ryo saiu correndo na trilha da moça deixando o sensei de joelhos, atônito.

**OoooooooooooooO**

**E aí????**

**Um choque?**

**Ryo teve aquela fatídica conversa com Takuma, que ficou furioso com os sentimentos do filho.**

**E com Yuri, como ele se sairá?**

**Um emocionante desfecho no próximo e penúltimo capítulo!!!!**

**Até a próxima! Bjs**

**_Nike-chan_**

**PS: Comentem a história senão eu não vou saber o que acharam; esta coisa de irmãos é uma coisa complicada (mesmo não sendo de sangue). Gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês sobre o que acontece nesta história.** **Valeu por lerem, gente... porque eu amo mesmo este fic... he,he.**


	6. Amantes

_NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: "- Não vou deixá-lo fazer nenhuma bobagem!- o homem era insistente._

_- A única bobagem é deixar que ela sofra sendo que só eu posso fazê-la feliz._

_Firme e objetivo, Ryo saiu correndo na trilha da moça deixando o sensei de joelhos, atônito."_

** Nós Dois**

Amantes

- Sabia que estava aqui.

- É melhor ir embora, Ryo.

A garota estava sentada com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos e os braços enlaçando o corpo. O rapaz louro sabia que a encontraria ali, perto daquele riacho por dentro do bosque que cercava o dojo. Era o esconderijo deles desde crianças, quando faziam alguma traquinagem e fugiam de Takuma.

Era o mesmo lugar, escondido em meio a muitas árvores - não era de admirar-se que o sensei nunca estivera ali.

O jovem aproximou-se da garota lentamente, sentando-se à palmos de distância da amada.

- Yuri - ele começou para não cessar - tudo o que ouviu é verdade. - ele ouvia o batimento acelerado da companheira - Eu só vou repetir uma coisa: eu te amo, te desejo e quero saber se sente o mesmo por mim.

- Mas somos irmãos, Ryo... - sua voz saía fraca e falha - Eu te amo, sempre te amei, você sabe. Mas até pouco tempo eu te conhecia como irmão. Como podemos mudar isso de uma hora pra outra?

- O que eu sei - pegou as mãos dela nas dele - é que, quanto mais você crescia, mais eu me orgulhava de você e mais unidos ficavamos - fez uma pausa e apertou-lhe os dedos - Quando soube que não havia laços de sangue nos unindo, percebi que o nosso amor já tinha esta função. E parece que isso fez meu amor por você aumentar... _**e mudar!**_

Ele foi deitando-a delicadamente ficando sobre seu corpo.

A garota estava ofegante.

- _Eu... eu não sei... de nada!_ - ela tinha um desespero na voz rouca - Eu não sei mais de nada, Ryo! **_Me ajude!_**

Ela terminou de falar... e era tudo o que Ryo queria ouvir.

Carinhosamente, ele começou a levantar a blusa da moça. Yuri enrubescia cada vez mais até ele começar a beijar sua barriga, tocando-a com a ponta dos dedos e fazendo com que cada músculo do corpo da garota se retorcesse.

- O que acha disso?

- Estou assustada. - sussurrava ao que sentia ele subir os lábios.

- Quer continuar?- disse, parando. Todo o seu destino estava naquela resposta.

Ela procurava a mão do rapaz e, quando a encontrou, apertou forte.

- É isso o que quer sinceramente, Yuri?

Segundos de agonia tomaram conta do rapaz.

Yuri fechara os olhos. A resposta estava nos lábios. Não tinha mais dúvidas.

- **_Não..._** - e levantou-se calmamente, afastando o rapaz.

Ryo pendeu o corpo para frente. Não conseguia acreditar. Todas as suas esperanças destruídas. Não restara mais nada. A vida não importava mais.

- **_Não posso mais viver sem você._**

_Agora, olhando novamente para a frente, estava Yuri, abrindo a blusa e tirando o resto da roupa, até ficar completamente nua._

_Ryo não conseguia falar ou se mover. Seria tudo um sonho e ele voltaria , a qualquer momento para a realidade?_

_Pegando a ponta de sua trança, ela começa a desmanchá-la até ficar com os cabelos(que batiam nos quadris) inteiramente soltos._

_Ele nunca imaginaria vê-la assim: linda, nua e pura._

_- Não posso mais negar Ryo - olha profundamente nos olhos dele - Se quero ficar com alguém pelo resto da vida, é com você!_

_- Yu..._

_E ele a tomou desfrutando da melhor coisa que pode existir no mundo: o amor verdadeiro._

_Os laços fraternais não existiam mais. Estavam livres para amar-se. Eram como dois grandes amigos, que já se amavam antes, mas agora haviam se apaixonado._

**OoooooooooooooO**

**Ohayo!!!!!!!**

**Sim, ele se declarou. E, quem diria, ela também queria amá-lo!**

**Esta última frase do capítulo acaba sendo a "moral" da história. O que acharam?**

**Ah, esse NÃO É O FINAL!**

**Ainda vou postar 3 chapters: o capítulo final (o próximo), o Prólogo, e um songfic curtinho especial pra vcx... :D**

**Espero vocês no próximo capítulo!!!!!!**

**Bjbj**

**Nike-chan**


	7. Juntos

**Desculpem pelo atraso, gente. Ta 2 dias depois do que eu disse no profile mas ta aki. Bjbj... esse eh o maior capítulo! -orgulho-**

_NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: _

_- Yu..._

_E ele a tomou desfrutando da melhor coisa que pode existir no mundo: o amor verdadeiro._

_Os laços fraternais não existiam mais. Estavam livres para amar-se. Eram como dois grandes amigos, que já se amavam antes, mas agora haviam se apaixonado._

**Nós Dois**

Juntos

- Ryo!...

Robert chamava o amigo sacudindo-lhe o pé.

- Levanta, garanhão! - o italiano eleva a voz ao ver amigo abrindo os olhos.

O louro demora a levantar até perceber o amigo, de pé, a seu lado. Este retrai o rosto fazendo uma careta.

- Ora vamos... vista-se!...

Ryo estava nu, agarrado a uma moça, também despida, que dormia profundamente. Ele a olha com ternura.

- E aí? - Garcia olhava-a com malícia - Quem é a gostosa?/ Pra você trazê-la pro meio do mato...

- Shhh! - Ryo sussurrava tendo um olhar reprovador - Fale baixo! E mais respeito...

Já vestido, Ryo puxa o amigo arrancando-lhe o sobretudo que usava. Estendeu a peça sobre Yuri.

O italiano estava espantado. Nunca vira o amigo tratando uma mulher com tanto carinho. Como os vastos cabelos castanhos cobriam o rosto da moça, Robert não sabia de quem se tratava.

Saindo os dois guerreiros dali, sentaram-se ao pé de uma grande árvore. Não agüentando de curiosidade (Sakazaki, suspirando feito um bobo, instigava-lhe ainda mais), Robert pergunta:

- Quem? - sua voz era firme, mas ansiosa.

- Não a reconheceu, Robert?

Ryo estava calmo e sorridente. O outro, não.

- NÃO! NUNCA VI A GAROTA ANTES, AGORA PODE ME DIZER QUEM É A GOSTOSA??? - De repente ele fica quieto, pensativo. Abaixa o tom - A propósito...Takuma me disse que você estava procurando a Yuri-chan, parece tinham brigado...

Ryo continuava sorrindo. Olhou dentro dos olhos do amigo. Esse gemeu, espantado.

- Ela não...?

- Até que enfim percebeu.

Robert não entendia aquela tranqüilidade.

- Mas... você e a Yu...

- Amigo, estamos tão felizes... - colocava a mão no ombro do moreno, que a repele violentamente, levantando-se.

- Mas é incesto! - estava descontrolado.

- Escute...

- Mas... sua irmã... Você é louco?

O jovem Sakazaki tentava acalmar o amigo apertando-lhe o braço.

- Nem eu teria coragem de ter algo com ela**¹**, ainda mais você, Ryo!...

**OooooooooooooooO**

Algum tempo passou até que o italiano ía "sossegando" conforme Ryo contava-lhe a história. Falou do caso da adoção e de como eles se amavam agora.

Apesar de pasmo, Robert só conseguiu pronunciar um "Esta é a vida... ". Era muito estranho, mas se ambos estavam felizes, quem era ele pra não concordar?

- É,... quem diria que você ficaria com a Yuri... E quem diria que o corpo dela fosse TÃAAAAAO...

Pronto pra meter uma "bifa" na cabeça do rapaz engraçadinho, Ryo se detêm ouvindo passos atrás de si.

Do meio das árvores aparece Yuri, cambaleando sonolenta, envolta no sobretudo de Garcia.

- Ryo... - ao encontrar o corpo quente do louro ela tomba no próprio, que abre os braços para recebê-la.

- Ainda com sono, amor? - ele sorri ao vê-la enrubescer.

- Hai.

Após "boiar" presenciando a cena, Garcia balança a cabeça soltando uma gargalhada cansada.

- Vou demorar pra me acostumar com isso.

Ao (finalmente) perceber a presença do moreno, Yuri retrai o corpo escondendo-se entre os braços fortes do amante.

- Ro... Robert?!

- Não precisa se envergonhar garota. - Ele tinha uma expressão peculiarmente alegre. - Ryo já me contou tudo.

- Já? - ela olha interrogativamente de um a outro.

- Sim, amor - ele se divertia vendo-a vermelha com o uso dessa palavra - Robert vai nos apoiar.

- Hai! - ela olha para o amigo sorrindo e fica tranqüilizada.

- Vocês sabem... estou sempre com vocês mas - sua face tornou-se séria - Como vai ser agora? - o casal olha surpreso - Como vão lidar com isso daqui pra frente? Pois... é meio estranho: de irmãos a noivos no mesmo dia...

Yuri se agarra ainda mais ao rapaz. Ryo toma a postura olhando-os com segurança.

- Escutem - e era sério - não sei o que vai ser de nós daqui em diante. O que posso afirmar é que nunca a abandonarei, Yuri. - lágrimas de alegria invadiam o rosto da garota - Eu te amo. E isso é pra sempre.

- Eu também te amo Ryo-chan!

Eles se beijam apaixonadamente deixando o italiano um tanto sentimental.

- E eu amo vocês dois! - ele envolve o casal num abraço de urso - isso vai unir ainda mais o nosso trio!

- Takuma que vá pro espaço! - O louro grita, rindo.

- E o troféu do próximo KOF será nosso! - exclama a garota.

Os três saltam alegres.

- PORQUE NÓS SOMOS INVENSÍVEIS!!!!

**UhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhU**

**nota ¹ **Pra quem não sabe, a Yuri e o Robert são "paqueras". Mas como eu não sabia, na época que escrevi este fanfic (2004), eu apresento os dois como apenas bons amigos. Aqui ela é tipo irmãzinha mesmo do Bob-chan (Bob?)

**E aí amigos???? Curtindo?**

**Espero que sim. Esse é oficialmente o final da história mas, como toda história tem um "e eles viveram felizes para sempre" eu trago um curto e romântico Epílogo no próximo capítulo.**

**ESPERO VCS HEIM!!!! -cara de ameaça- Òó**

**aH... tem mais um capítulo especial depois. É um songfic presente pra vcs que me acompanharam e me incentivaram a continuar a fanfic.**

**Puxa... Valeu galera!**

**Dou o meu alô especial para Thais B. ( vo ler seu fic do Ryo com a King... sim! eu sabia que ela não é machão e curte o Ryo-chan hehe) e Hidini-sama (fico muito feliz por estar gostando e sempre mandando reviews - TT.TT thanks!).**


	8. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_Passaram-se meses._

_Demorou para Takuma aceitar o relacionamento de seus filhos. Era difícil acreditar que aquela garota que ontem brigava com o irmão pelos bolinhos do desjejum, hoje, sentada em seu colo, dava os mesmos na boca do rapaz._

_Esse excesso de carinho era demais pra ele._

**OoooooooooO**

_Já Robert, apesar das gracinhas, dava o maior apoio ao casal. Até achava aquilo bom, principalmente para Yuri, que estava bem mais calma e "controlada"._

_No lugar daquela garota rebelde, ela agora sa lutadora consciente, sempre pronta à ouvir os conselhos dele e de Ryo._

_E até esse parecia bem menos prepotente..._

**OoooooooooO**

_**Numa área do dojo, Ryo estava sentado no chão, com Yuri sobre suas pernas e recostada em seu braço.**_

_**Subitamente, a garota rouba-lhe um beijo e atira-se no chão, espreguiçando-se.**_

_**Deitando da amada, o rapaz começa a alisar-lhe os cabelos.**_

_**- Bem que eu desconfiei que nunca teria um namorado de verdade. - a moça suspira.**_

_**- E o que eu sou então?**_

_**- O meu prometido! - ela agarra-lhe o pescoço - Eu já era sua antes mesmo de saber!**_

_**O rapaz manda um olhar malicioso a puxando para si. Seu sorriso apaixonado a domina. Abraça-a.**_

_**- Porque nascemos predestinados a ficar juntos.**_ _**Fomos feitos um para o outro!**_

_**Eles se beijam e ficam ali, agarrados, durante a tarde inteira.**_

**FIM**

Nhaaaaaaaa! Acabou! Linda história, não? (convencida XP nem... eh q essa história ta no meu coração, hehe).

Sim, amigos. O fim (sem contar o songfic q vem, né).

Comentando um pouco sobre o q disse a Thais B., realmente, as coisas entre eles se resolveram facilmente. Na vida real, a situação seria bem diferente. Um final feliz entre irmãos, mesmo que adotivos, seria praticamente impossível.

Esse fanfic foi inspirado num fanart que eu vi num dos KOF's (se não me engano, o 96). Nesse desenho, o Ryo aparece todo machucado, sendo cuidado por uma Yuri muito atenciosa. É um desenho lindo, porém com um sentido duvidoso.

Certo dia, a palavra "incesto" surgiu (não sei de onde). Procurei o significado no dicionário e quando vi, minha mente relacionou isso imediatamente com o fanart de KOF.

Isso foi escrito quando eu tinha 15 anos e me assustou um pouco. Eu tive muito cuidado para não fazer disso uma história pervertida (tanto q no fic, a Yu foi adotada).

O resultado ficou 100 por cento do meu agrado e eu não me canso de lê-lo até hoje.

Reconheço que está meio ingênuo e romântico demais, mas isso reflete as minhas esperanças da época. 15 anos, primeiro amor, escola nova... eu era bem sonhadora XD

Obrigada por terem me acompanhado, apesar da demora. Foi muito importante para mim.

Bjbj e...

**PRÓXIMO E ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO: SONGFIC ESPECIAL "Tudo Mudar"**

_**Nike-chan**_


End file.
